


No matter how it happened, I do love you

by ThatWALKERKid



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluffy, I Love You, Pregnancy, cute father to be Mulder, mulder always gets that spot everytime, pregnant scully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWALKERKid/pseuds/ThatWALKERKid
Summary: Scully is pregnant, and mulder decides to regale their son with the story of who fell in love with whom first after discovering that he likes the sound of his voice and the touch of his hand to Scully’s stomach.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	No matter how it happened, I do love you

**Author's Note:**

> A completely from left field fic. Didn’t think I’d write a Scully pregnant fic but here it is.. and I think it’s adorable. Was going to be different but I’ve given up on any fic I write turning out the way I plan it to haha 
> 
> Let me know what ya think here or on twitter @theQueerwriter 
> 
> All the vibes 
> 
> Mel xx

* * *

Scully couldn’t see her feet anymore. Standing, sitting, laying down, her feet were invisible to her; she knew they were still there because the swelling in her ankles and soreness in the pads of her feet reminded her daily but she was sure she’d never see them again. 

The only other solace was that when her feet were particularly sore and she gave into their pleas to stop and sit down, Mulder’s magic fingers soothed them with lavender scented oils; he saw more of her feet and legs than she did. Over the course of her pregnancy and the continuing swell of her stomach, Mulder had been the most perfect, helpful, willing to do anything for her no matter what, father to be. When she’d gotten to big to slip her shoes on he would be there, when standing up in the shower was no longer feasible for shaving her legs, he would sit in the tub with her, bubbles and soothing muscle soak in the water, and he’d shave them for her, ever so carefully. 

And right now as Scully lay on the sofa, he was hard at work massaging her feet and ankles. She was propped up by some pillows behind her and her legs sat over Mulder’s lap, feet in his hands. She’d been upright most of the day trying to finish getting the nursery ready for arrival of their little bean. Mulder had made sure she didn’t lift anything and that she supervised him so that everything was exactly where she’d wanted it. Everything was perfect and now as Mulder hit the magic spot on her foot that made her knees go weak, she was sure that nothing could make this day any better.. 

“Hmmmm... how do you get that spot every time?”

Scully lifted her head and looked at him, his eyes shone with pride a cheeky smile danced on his face.

“Scully I think if I didn’t get that spot every time, you wouldn’t need me to rub your feet right now.”

He wiggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively and slipped a hand along her thigh, through the large opening of her shorts;well technically his shorts. She’d taken to wearing them when all her pants had become to restrictive. She looked hot in them if he did say so himself but then again he always thought her to be the most beautiful, perfect, amazing human on the planet; now she was carrying his child, the world would be hers because he’d die trying to give it to her. 

His fingers grazed the very bottom of her swollen belly, eliciting a gasp from Scully. 

“Ooh..”

He retracted his hand, a small frown on his brow.. 

“You okay Scully.. did I hurt you?”

The brightest smile blossomed on her face and she nodded, grabbing for his hand with hers, failing at him until he gave it to her. She lifted her shirt slightly and rested his hand against the lower left side of her stomach and waited. This time it was Mulder’s turn to gasp. 

“Was that?...”

Of course he knew what a baby kicking and moving felt like but this time, it was his kid, his creation with Scully. The little bundle moved again, throwing a foot into Mulder’s hand as he spoke. Scully watched the wonder and excitement wash over his face. She had been lucky to feel a lot more of their child than Mulder had but as Mulder had touched her and his voice filtered to her ears, their son had finally connected with his father. 

“He likes when you talk and when you touch my stomach.”

Mulder’s eyes began to glisten with happiness, tears threatening to fall, a smile creeping across his lips. All thoughts of rubbing her feet had been abandoned and he shifted to lay beside her, head propped up on a hand in line with her stomach. Scully smiled as he placed a kiss to her belly and began to talk to his son. Her chest swelled with happiness and pride and a hand slipped into Mulder’s hair, fingers scratching lovingly at his scalp. 

“You know, mummy fell in love with daddy the first time we met.”

Scully scoffed, laughter building within her chest. 

“Oh really G man?”

Mulder nodded and continued to draw delicate patterns across her skin, little movements following where his fingers had been. 

“Yes really. Mummy came down to my office and took one look at me and said, yep, he’s the one.”

Scully shifted so that her stomach was a little more toward him, securing him into the back of the sofa. 

“That’s not exactly how it happened. I remember being intrigued for sure, but it took me some time to warm up to you. You were kind of annoying.”

Mulder feigned a look of shock and surprise, moving closer to her stomach. 

“Don’t listen to her little man... it was all UFO’s, road trips and mummy and daddy being in love.”

Scully laughed as their son rolled slightly, a foot sticking out of her skin. Mulder traced its tiny outline with a gentle finger and smiled. 

“Seems he would agree don’t you Doc?”

Placing a hand over his, Scully lifted his chin with the other, beckoning him upward to lay beside her; his lean frame, fitting perfecting in the space she provided him. 

“The only thing I will ever admit to, is the fact that I do love you Mulder. No matter how it happened. And now we have a family, and little bean in there loves his daddy too.”

Mulder kissed her then, full lips enveloping hers, pouring everything he had to give into her. Scully moaned into his mouth as their baby moved a little more, rolling onto her bladder. She couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up from the back of her throat, causing her to pull back from him. 

“I’m sorry, but your son just sat on my bladder and I’ve got to pee..”

Mulder carefully sprang to his feet and helped Scully to hers. 

“Lets go Doc, maybe then we can try for that spot again...?”

He beamed brightly and mischievously and kissed her chastely before helping her up the stairs to the bathroom. All Scully could do was grip his hand tightly and hope that this feeling, of home, of love, of happiness would never leave her; and as they reached the top of the stairs, she felt her son move again, sending butterflies into her chest and more love into her heart. 

It seemed Little bean agreed. 


End file.
